


It Just Was

by hunters_retreat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Spoilers for season 6, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: He’d never seen this coming.





	It Just Was

**Author's Note:**

> This just hit me. Which was quite the slam on the breaks from the 4K of FMA smut I just wrote. Hope y’all enjoy! Still be gentle… only my second V:LD story!

The rest of the team was asleep as Shiro and Keith sat on the top of Black’s head and gazed up at the stars, alone in a pastime they had long mastered together.  The stars might not have the same stories on whatever world this was – Allura would know – but they still called to him.  They still called to Keith.  Their journey, their struggles, hadn’t changed that.  

The sunset had been brilliant though so he was glad they’d shared that with the team; shades of red and pink and orange, yellow and green and turquoise, the indigos and violets, the browns and then the black of true night.  They had only planned to stay long enough to get supplies, but they’d all been space weary and when Keith made the call to stay an extra day to give them a chance to recover from their cooped up travels they had all be thrilled. Shiro more than most, because no one had looked to him to question Keith’s orders.  Who knew what would happen in the future, but for now, Black has his Paladin back and Shiro could focus on getting his head back on straight.

The holes in his memories were getting better, but it was a bit surreal to have the clone’s memories integrated with his own.  He wouldn’t have done anything differently though.  Given the choices.  The clone wasn’t a clone.  In body, yes, but he was made of Shiro’s soul, and he couldn’t deny that.  The only times Shiro even questions his counterpart now were the times he knew the Witch had been affecting him.

So it was just a matter of sealing the holes and dealing with his own time in a sensory deprivation vacuum.  Getting used to a body again and having his team around him.

He smiled at Keith and the younger man smiled back at him.  Keith had grown so much in the time Shiro had been gone.  Not just in age, but the two years with his mother had given him the stability and personal resilience that nothing else could have. Shiro was grateful that she was also a stalwart supporter of his.  She’d more than once backed the others off when they’d come to check on him and she’s realized he was too tired to deal with everyone.

Something called to him tonight and it was as natural as breathing to reach across the small space and cup Keith’s cheek with his hand.  He ran his thumb over the scar on Keith’s face, the one that he’d put there in the Witch’s service before Keith had saved him.

It was just as easy to lean closer and press his lips to Keith’s.  His friend didn’t hesitate to follow his lead and the shift of his body aligned their mouths perfectly.  A first kiss, but one that felt like it had been delivered a hundred times before. Shiro pulled back just enough to be able to breath the same breath as Keith, then the Black Paladin closed the distance himself.  There was no pressure, no heat, no need to see this through to something else. It was everything in and of itself.

The soft press of lips against his own left way to a small sigh from Keith and as he parted his lips, Shiro gently licked across the seam.  Keith opened to him and Shiro shifted his hand further back into Keith’s hair to pull him deeper into the kiss.  

Keith obliged and his tongue tangled with Shiro’s in a slow, steady dance.  Keith’s hand settled on Shiro’s waist and they were hip to hip, chest to chest.  He could practically feel Black purring under them and he smiled against Keith’s lips. Keith pressed up one more time before Shiro leaned back against Black and stretched out under the stars.  Keith rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder and it was the more natural thing in the world.

He’d never seen this coming.

Keith in his life wasn’t something he’d ever thought about or planned around.  Keith just was.

And this?  Whatever this was?  It just was.

For now, that was enough.    


End file.
